You Jump, I Jump
by lovetheblazer
Summary: In which Kurt is scared of heights, Blaine loves Ferris Wheels, and Kurt finds out that Blaine has never seen Titanic. The solution to all these problems? Lots of fluffy-fluff-fluff and Klaine cuddles. Mostly Romance and Humor. One-shot. Complete.


**Artwork by Muchacha11, Prompted by justxlosersxlikexme, Drabble by me**

"Blaine seriously? Are you seriously trying to tell me you've never seen Titanic? How is that even possible?" Kurt questioned, obviously rethinking everything he thought he knew about his boyfriend.

It had all started at the McKinley High Winter Carnival. Blaine insisted that they ride the ferris wheel because it would be romantic and beautiful and so Kurt finally acquiesced despite his slight aversion to heights. Well, if he was totally honest it was less of a slight aversion and more of a full blown phobia, but Blaine didn't need to know that. Except that Blaine could read his face like a book (or maybe it was the fact that his hands were shaking like a leaf that gave him away), and he wordlessly slid his hand into Kurt's, squeezing tightly as they boarded the ride.

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly as the ride took off.

"Mmh, yep. Never….better," Kurt squeaked, his voice going up a full octave due to his growing terror.

"Close your eyes, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his warmth breath ghosting over the skin of Kurt's cheek.

"Umm, not sure if that is going to help. Oh god, is it going higher?" Kurt rambled.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh course, honey. It's this ride I don't trust," Kurt replied, still nervous.

"C'mon then, keep them closed until I tell you to open, okay?"

Kurt chewed his lip anxiously, sliding his eyes shut, and squeezing Blaine's hand even tighter, as if to anchor himself to the seat. For a moment, there was only silence, the cool breeze, and the feel of Blaine's body, warm and solid next to his.

The ride jerked to a halt and Kurt couldn't help the whimper of fear passed through his lips. "Shh, Kurt. You're okay. I'm right here. You ready to see?"

"Ahh, I guess so? You'll get me down if I have a panic attack right? You'll tell the carnies to rescue me?" Kurt blurted out, suddenly terrified to see the ground so far below him.

"Yes, I'll make sure the carnies rescue you, you crazy person. But you're not going to need them once you see this view. Open your eyes."

Kurt reluctantly pried open his eyes and gasped at the sparkling lights that surrounded them. He could see the entire carnival spread out below them, the midway flashing as games were played and prizes were won. Further away, he could see the sparkling lights of several rides that Kurt definitely was NOT brave enough to try out and the distant lights of cars of the highway.

"Well, what do you think?" Blaine asked, admiring the view, not of the ground below them, but of the beauty of Kurt's face as a million emotions washed over it. Blaine watched Kurt watching the view, thinking he'd never seen anything more beautiful than the look of exhilaration that had replaced Kurt's previous face filled with terror.

"It's beautiful… I…uh…I never knew that Lima could look this good," Kurt chuckled, still breathless but with excitement rather than fear this time.

"So you're okay? I'm not going to have to convince the carnies to come rescue you?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Nope, as long as you keep holding my hand, I'll be just fine. You jump, I jump, Jack," Kurt quoted, turning to look at Blaine, grinning widely.

But Blaine just looked confused. "Jack, huh? Is that a Torchwood reference?" he asked, taking a stab in the dark.

"Wait, you're kidding, right? Very funny…haha," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why would I kid about Torchwood?" Blaine asked, thoroughly confused.

"Okay, you seriously don't know what movie I'm quoting?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted. Blaine just stared back at him, leaving Kurt so shocked that he didn't even notice when the Ferris Wheel began turning again.

"No idea," Blaine replied honestly.

"Titanic, Blaine? Won about a zillion Academy Awards? James Cameron? Oh my god, Leonardo fucking DiCaprio, Blaine! Please tell me you've seen it."

"I haven't," Blaine said, blushing slightly. "I mean, I obviously intended to watch it sometime, but I just haven't gotten around to it yet."

"It came out in 1997! Are you honestly trying to tell me you've been too busy for nearly 15 years to see a movie? Really, Blaine?"

"It's really long. Like 3 hours long. That's a long time to sit still. Especially for a movie with no singing or Transformers," Blaine whined petulantly.

"Oh my god, how are we dating? You are five. But we are watching it immediately, if not sooner, Blaine. I've got it on DVD. I must educate you, you poor poor boy."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they were curled up on the couch in Kurt's den, snuggled under a fleece blanket, legs intertwined. Kurt passed Blaine the bowl of popcorn and took the remote control, pausing for a moment to look at Blaine with mock seriousness. "Are you ready for this, Blaine? We've got everything you should need…snacks, water, Kleenex, blankets…. Hmm, am I forgetting anything?"<p>

"Umm, how about my boyfriend?" Blaine prompted, snuggling against Kurt's side and laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, I am here to help you through the inevitable emotional turmoil," Kurt answered.

"Umm, spoiler alert much?" Blaine protested in mock horror.

"Oh my god, you are ridiculous, Blaine. It's Titanic. The ship sinks. The jig is up," Kurt admonished, rolling his eyes.

Before Blaine could protest, Kurt hit the play button on the remote and bent to press a quick kiss to Blaine's temple. "Just shut up and watch your movie."

* * *

><p>Four and a half hours later, Blaine woke with a start, the only light in the dark room coming from the blue DVD menu screen. He shifted slightly, trying not to jar Kurt, who was curled up on the couch, his head in Blaine's lap, with a mess of crumpled tissues surrounding him. Blaine bent down to kiss each of Kurt's slightly swollen, puffy eyelids gently. Kurt gave a quiet sigh and snuggled deeper into Blaine's lap and the burrowed blankets. He was just about to flick off the DVD player when a pink post-it note on the coffee table caught his eye. He picked it up, squinting to read Kurt's neat handwriting in the faint light.<p>

_Blaine,_

_I can't believe you fell asleep during Titanic. And right before the best part. They just yelled "Iceberg! Right ahead!" and you didn't even get to see the iceberg. How could you sleep after such a cliffhanger? Do they hit the iceberg? Does the iceberg hit them? What happens to the ship? Will Rose's hair frizz in cooler climate? So many big questions that are sadly left unanswered, at least to you. Remind me why I'm dating you again?"_

_Love you, you silly, silly boy_

_XOXO Your Rose (and no this is not a Doctor Who reference. Or a Torchwood reference)_

Blaine chuckled at the note, unable to resist the temptation to bend down and place an affectionate kiss on Kurt's temple. Then he picked up the pen on the table and began to scrawl a reply on the back of Kurt's note.

_Dear Rose (and not the Doctor Who Rose, or so I've been told),_

_I wasn't sleeping, silly. I was resting my eyes. Taking in the movie with my other senses. I totally know what happens to the Titanic because I was carefully watching the movie. And taking notes. And according to my very thorough notes, the Titanic went down. Spoiler alert – it was all the iceberg's fault. That bitch. But in all seriousness, I watched just enough of the movie to find out some important information. 1 – Your eyes are the same blue as the necklace that ends up at the bottom of the sea. 2 – If you are Rose, I'd like to paint you. Wearing only the necklace. I know it's at the bottom of the ocean, blah, blah, blah, but I'll gladly retrieve it if you'll sit for a portrait for me._

_Love,_

_Your Jack (Not Captain Jack Harkness…though I do like his coat)_

_P.S. - If I jump, please don't jump too. Because then we'd both be dead. And that seems rather wasteful. True romance is saying, "If I jump off a ship, I love you enough to insist that you _**not**_ follow me." Just so you know. _


End file.
